Question: Ashley is a gardener. She plants $10$ rows of lilies in a garden. Each row has $10$ lilies. How many lilies did Ashley plant in the garden?
Explanation: The number of lilies that Ashley planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of lilies planted in each row. The product is $10\text{ rows of lilies} \times 10\text{ lilies per row}$ $10\text{ rows of lilies} \times 10\text{ lilies per row} = 100$ lilies